Distant Shadow
by GothMewMew
Summary: You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand, I knew you loved me then. [I'm terrible with summaries] Black Licorice, a female alien in love with Kish. And a new enemy for Ichigo thats more then she can handle when she's accused of stealing Ki
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. _****KuroKanzou _Black Licorice_ c _Me_**

**_For a picture of my fan character Licorice; Veiw my homepage_****_

* * *

_**

**_Distant Shadow_; _Chapter 1_**

"_Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorpho-sis!_" The once burgandy haired girl nowhad suger coated pink, which matched that pink dress fit perfectly to her figure, and Poofed at the waste. Also sporting a pair of red knee high boots.With a striking pose "_For the earth's future, today I'll also be of service nya!_" The other females transformed all at once, lining up beside ichigo in their battle stances prepared for the expected. A bat-like Kirema Anima was not going to be their downfall, dodging did the five girls split up..

_Aha hahaha _A familiar annoying laughter echoed from above.That all-too-familiar voice spoke in a teasing tonewraping around Ichigo. "_Did you miss me Koneko-Chan?_"

"_Get off me!_" Shifting her body she turned pushing him off of her body. A mischevious grin teased his lip's as he levetated above Ichigo with the back of his head resting in his palms.

* * *

Non-matching hues of toxic pink and a pale gray watched from a distance. The beholder was a female alien. Arms at her side she bawled her fists and clutched them lightly, her sight was directed entirely upon both Kisshu and Ichigo, her lip quivered as she stood by and watched the male alien fondle with the Mew Mew. Her hands loosened up and became frail, as her mind drifted weak with memories and that little whisper she would never forget ..._I like you_...

* * *

_"Ribbon Minto Echo!"_

_"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"_

_"Ribbon Zakuro Sphere!.."_

The Mew Mew's delivered their final attacks. _"Ichigo now!"_ Zakuro shouted and looked over to Ichigo moments after her own blow. Ichigo nodded, and sprinted closer to the Monster in matter, reaching behind her, her weapon of choice the Strawberry bell appeared from the very bow tied to her tail, moving it to her right glove did she spin around holding her weapon out infront of her.. _"Ribbon.. Strawberry Surprise!"_ She kneeled down with that attack finishing off the Kirema Anima. The bat regained it's small form while a jellyfish-like thing emerged from it's body, that pink ball of fluff **Masha** floated by swallowing it "_Eliminated.."_

Ichigo stood by her friends with a smile on her face with a quick celebrate get together after defeating yet another monster, she glanced up to Kish whom yawned as if it was getting old, but still very amusing to watch HIS Ichigo, as he claimed. _"You cease to surprise me Konecko-Chan, next time we meet, expect alittle surprise of my own, Tah-tah" _He would teleport back to his own Warp Zone.

* * *

The female Alien, **Licorice**, droped her gaze as Kish vanished. She was one of Morbid beauty but what she lacked was that Gothic Grace. As a child she lurked in the darkness, until a lending hand of a small boy reached out to her. Taking his hand she gained a friend, happiness and even found love... Before the life changing events and the loss of their once home planet did the boy whisper those soft words into her ear, those words also a goodbye. Even though it was long ago, and they were just children, those words meant everything to her and she lead herself to believe they were true... Now she could only doubt them, waiting, she had been waiting for such a long time to see her friend again, growing impatient she went searching for him, only to find that he may have forgotten the past memories and her aswell. From her observations the word "_Like_" meant nothing compared to "_Love_" which he sheads deeply for that **_Pink haired Girl_**...

**_End of Chapter:_**

**Well for those that do Reveiw this story, I greatly appreciate it, and would much more if you could give me some ideas for the next chapter. Thanks.**


	2. Sweet Desserts

_**Disclaimer; I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Kuro KanzouBlack Licorice is c Me.**_

IchigoGal:(Being my favorite person on this site) Thanks for your review, I hope we can start on our story together real soon! And I wont be discontinueing this one like my former fanfic. I won't be letting this one die.

KishxIchigo Forever:Sorry, I haven't decided that just yet. Although I am a huge fan of the pairing Kisshu-Ichigo, I don't have any intention of coupling them in my story. I had planned for my OC to fill that roll. As far as pairings go I'm sayin' a hint of Ryou-Ichigo. Depending on what my few reviewers think.

* * *

_**Distant Shadow; Chapter Two**_

_Later;_ A closed sign was sat outside the nicely lit cafe. Those dim lights were just enough to break through the darkness that seemed to fall quickly after the sun had set. Inside, yawns swept through the area while five girl sat around the same table, elbows mounted on the table tops, chins resting in the palm of their hands. _Boy, I'm beat.. _Ichigo took a deep breath until it filled every crevice of her lungs, exhaling slowly in a solemn sigh.

Hearing the sound of the kitchen doors push open pulled her attention, Keiichirou approached the girl's presenting them with a tray of small cakes one prepared specially for each girl. _Waiii! _Their eye's grew hovering over the table looking at the delicious desserts. _They almost look to good to eat, so well prepared. _Mintoannounced. Pudding-Chan had already begin to eat her's in mouthful's without warning, not even sparing a crumb. _Na no da! This is so yummy!_

After several moments each of the girls had taken a bite of their dessert, it had been a reward for all their hard work around the cafe, nonetheless battling off those kirema anima. Ichigo almost felt as if tears were gonna force from her eyes. Appearantly she was enjoying her cake the most of the five females.

_Akasaka you've really outdone yourself! This is really delicious_. She added _the best _I've_ ever had._ The brunette (with the talent of psyching out girl's) smiled towards the burgandy haired girl, nodding with his charm. _I'm happy you think so, perhaps you should inform him that, I'm sure he would appreciate that comment more._ Ichigo tilted her head to side, with a look of curiosity. _That particular cake, made by Ryou himself it seems. _

She paused at Keiichirou's last reply, she reach out lifting her plate with what held the remains of the cake she hadn't already eaten'. Steady footfalls led her into the back of the cafe, she paused standing at ease noticing a certain blonde, arms folded leaning against the pink counter. ._Shirogane? _

Hearing the soft toned voice speaking his last name, his eye's lifted glancing towards Ichigo. A grin teased her parched lips, she felt the corner of her mouth lift, as she began to snicker, that turning into immence laughter, She placed the plate on the counter top, letting her palms fall on her stumach, over that frilly heart shaped apron. It appeared that Ryou had flower on his face, and caked within his blonde locks, not to mention what lay on his clothes_. Gomen Nasai! ..Gomen Nasai! _

Her apologies were engulfed in her laughter. She instantly calmed herself, when He approached her, noticing that she hadn't finished the cake.

_Did you like it? _

_Huh?_

_Did you like the cake, or not?_

_Oh! Yes, it was delicious! _Ichigo swung her hands around, and nodded. _Very good. I was surprised when Akasaka told me you made it. Not that I didn't think you couldn't bake or cook, when you obviously can._ She sighed, letting her head fall, she stood staring at her feet of embarrassment. Also hiding the fact that a red flush had crept on her face. Ryou stopped mere inches from a collision, One of his hands reach out to carress her cheek, his cold palm made her wince. Slowly his face drew closer to hers, He pushed up her bangs and pressed his forehead softly against her own, his alurring blue-ish-green orbs staring possessivly into hers. _Good. _He turned away from her, with a smirk planted on his lips, he certainly was a tease to that poor girl. Steaming Ichigo bawled her fists, and cut loose, yelling. _Why you!_ Peering over his sholder he waved his hand around. _Did you think I had any intention of kissing you?_

* * *

**_That's the end of chapter Two, it was short, I know. It was just a continuous of the first chapter. Tomorrow I'll start on chapter three, when the real fun begins! Please Review._**


	3. Imaginary

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. However Licorice is mine.**_

* * *

_**Distant Shadow; Chapter Three**_

_**Imaginary.**_

... Drooling, a thin but thick substance trailed from her mouth to her chin. _Oh Masaya. I lov_... Her petit figure collided with the floor, as she rolled out of her bed. She instantly threw one of her hands to the back of her head, having hit it rather hard on the nightstand. The pain wasn't excruciating, and was ignored when she took sight of the alarm clock.

She had forgot to set it the night before.. _Wahhh!_ Jumping to her feet she wiped the drool from her mouth with her arm sleeve running to the closet she began to toss aside the hanging clothes retrieveing her uniform. There's not time to shower! She hurried into the bathroom stripping of her pajama's and fitting into her chosen attire. Brushing her hair she tied her hair up on both sides, and raced downstairs. _Hi mom, dad Bye mom, dad_. She grabbed a slice of toasted bread and held it in her mouth as she rushed down the street, she took a nibble here and there on the way.

* * *

_The night of blue shadows, the newly fallen snow is pure, before anyone touches it... In a space that seems frozen in time. The snow keeps falling slowly and silently.._

Ichigo paused in her footsteps, standing at ease before her and unusual female. Ichigo took instant notice of those familiar ears and took a step back. _Did kisshu and the otherssend you here? I don't have time to fight right now_. Ichigo turnedto run around the girl and failed in the process when her body became limp, but frozen as she stood and the girl approached her.

_..Give me you're time..._

_Whats going on! What did you do to me? I said I don't have time for this, I've got to get to school, I have to see Aoyama-Kun._

_What does it mean to remember...Was it you, that made him forget?_

Ichigo stopped struggling and looked at her solemn gaze. _What do you mean?_

Licorice wore an emotionless mask of indifference, towards Ichigo, she seemed so much colder and distant with emotions. Was this hatred never before shed upon someone. _Silence Scythes_. Numerous scythe blades. (A/N: Just as said, they are scythe blades, that curve a bit more, attatched the the shaft is a metal-like cord, When thrown out, the blades spin immencesly and can be returned upon being pulled.) The blades however hung from the attatched air, swinging back and fourth, slowly. Circling around Ichigo, an hauntingly eerie sound echoed, taunting Ichigo's sensitive ears.

Licorice, caused scythes like this to resonate and create a sheild, within it she creates hillucinations. She was infact one to toy with her opponents minds..

_So then, time to play..._

Ichigo's hues became pale, and faded possessivly, Had her mind been manipulated, into a dream world, of Licorices own creation.

* * *

Momomiya, Ichigo ran up to Masaya catching her breath, she lay her hand on his sholder with a definant smile. _Aoyama-Kun.._ Masaya slowly turned, feeling the gentle touch of the soul behind him, confronting her fully, he only stared at her dazedly. _You are... But, who are you?_ Ichigo's surroundings faded into darkness, with those plain words he spoke. _I'm Ichigo, you know._

_I'm sorry, have we met before?_ Ichigo's eyes widened as her hand fell from his sholder and down at her side. She felt tears push free, as she stood frail, her body felt weak as her heart skipped beats. She fell to her knees, watching as the ebony haired male turned his back to her, and walked away. Her heart drifting as he left her side.

Standing up, she reach out, stumbling she chased after him, only she hadn't appeared to be moving at all, as if time had stopped he continued on, Fading, Fading away and she was the only thing that remained. An faint laughter, echoed through the darkness, belonging to Licorice. _Softly, softly I close my eyes. Since I'm here... Since I'm waiting... I want atleast, you to notice. Kisshu.. Always, always I'll be dreaming_.

Ichigo stopped and took those frail words Licorice had spoke into deep thought, she understood what they meant, had she been one to understand those kind of feelings. She jerked, and looked around. Seeing Masaya stand in complete silence, He instantly fell to his knees, knealing in the snow, as if fell softly above. Struck through his back, with an arrow, Resembling. The seconde hand of time.. The dark crimson tainted the snow. _MASAYA!_

Breaking loose in tears, as they fell from her eyes, did she alas break free from the fatal dream, her surroundings shattered like a broken mirror, as she awoke, laying on the sidewalk. Her vision blurred but not enough that she didn't watch the mysterious figure teleport, disappearing in the air..

* * *

_**Okay, this was a weird chapter, feel free to critisize it. However I find it to my liking, because I really like my character. Please Review. Also if you are interested in hearing what my character sounds like. I have cropped voice clips, of her speaking tone. Just ask, and I'll send them to you, it takes only secondes to open and listen. **_


End file.
